This invention relates generally to the field of mail processing, and in particular to the processing of mail relating to financial institutions. More specifically, the invention relates to the organization of pages containing financial information, including any attached financial cards, along with any inserts so that they may be placed into an envelope for mailing to a recipient.
Credit cards play an important role in today's economy. To receive a credit card, a person typically fills out an application which is processed by a bank that will issue the card. If the application is approved, the card needs to be produced and sent to the requester. Banks often contract another company to produce and issue cards on their behalf. For example, one such company is First Data Merchant Services (FDMS).
To issue a card, the bank sends the information to FDMS, typically in electronic form. Using this information a card is embossed and initialized with the appropriate information. The card is then attached to a paper carrier and then placed into an envelope for mailing. Existing equipment for performing such steps are commercially available from Bowe, Augsberg, Germany. Optionally, a second sheet and one or more inserts may also be added prior to placement into the envelope.
Unfortunately, such equipment can be expensive, typically on the order of about $1 million. As such, this invention relates to other machines and techniques that may be used to process such media in a more cost efficient manner.